Tale of Two Ghoul
by FF Carbuncle
Summary: When your World goes to Hell can the Darkness that brought it upon you be what drags you back into the Light to make sure you keep a promise the right way with a new Love. This is a love story I don't know where the manga will go but this is my thought. Enjoy :) :) :)
1. Chapter 1

This will be a love story b/t Kaneki and Rize because sadly their is an ungodly lack of them on this site so I have decided to take it upon myself to do so. I'm not sure whether or not I will add a lemon to this story but I do know this if I do it will be graphic but I am new to this so the first couple of scenes may not be so good but they will improve over time I can guarantee that.

Chapter 1: When you walk through hell you don't come out the same.

Kaneki POV

My life was as normal as could be I was a University student, I read books, and I hung out with my best friend Hide. So what could have happened that in one night my life went from normal to a living hell I was stupid in a judgment call by asking a women I thought was beautiful out who only turned out to be a Ghoul and tried to kill me.

I'm not sure whether or not it was a good thing that I survived the encounter after I lost consciousness I was taken to a hospital to wake up and to find out that the Ghoul was dead but that in the process I had been made a Half-Ghoul by "accident."

I did find some hope met other Ghouls at my favorite coffee shop Anteiku they taught me how to cope with my new reality and for a time my life seemed ok again until the day Aogiri came for the Ghoul that almost killed me but took me instead.

I was tortured by this psychotic and sick bastard Yamori for days he would make use of my regenerative ability by cutting of my fingers and toes over and over again to satisfy his sick habit. In that time I was visited in my mind by the Ghoul and somehow she opened my eyes showed me how my way was that of a coward and that I needed to fight for what is mine and for what I love.

I break free of my binds and in the ensuing battle I Butchered that sick fucker and ate his Kakuja taking what he was for myself and saved my friends from the Aogiri Tree only to do the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I turned my back on them telling myself that I was protecting them when in truth I was selfishly acting for myself. I joined the Aogiri Tree thinking to myself "I will kill anything that tries to take my place so I can protect everyone and everything I hold dear for once I will be eating the Ghouls."

But I was so wrong I lost sight of myself and I did horrible things before I finally realized that I wasn't the one eating Ghouls I was the one being eaten. It was after that did the Raid on Anteiku happen and with it the worst day of my life I fought Amon for the last time we both collapsed when I came to he was gone. So I made my way to Anteiku for whatever reason that is where I met the person I thought I would never see again.

My best friend Hide was waiting for me even in the middle of a war zone he still kept up his joking personality. Caught up over some poorly made coffee for me to learn he knew what I was all along and he still wanted to help me that touched my heart so much thinking to myself I don't deserve a friend like him. The touching reunion was cut short though with horrible news while on the battlefield Hide suffered from serious wounds and would soon die.

I did not want to believe it or did I want to keep going on like this not after what my friend had gone through to get to me before he left me he told me the thing I should have done to begin with "Let's go home."

I took Hide got him out of the Burning Anteiku and did what I thought was best I took his body over to the CCG mobile base made it look like I killed one of their own so they would in turn do the same to me. That is where Ken Kaneki was sealed and Haise Sasaki was born I worked for the CCG as the mentor of a Ghoul squad Quinx over time I saw them as I did the people of Anteiku or now :RE.

I denied who I was for so long the real me was inside trying to break free I would deny him at every turn until the day I met the Owl again. I was forced into a corner in that time I met the child again and finally after so long Ken Kaneki and Haise Sasaki realized they were one in the same the body they inhabit cannot be without either. I was finally awake again I cut that psychotic bitch above the waist leaving her Kakuja and half of her plummeted off the building back to earth. Then I had to think fast to save Tsukiyama from death while I still looked like I was an investigator so I shoved him off the building knowing he would survive then went on to consume the Owl's Kakuja.

Over the course of the next six months I would build a reputation among the Ghoul community as The Black Reaper plotting my intentions carefully as there was a promise I had to keep to a lot of People. So when Ayato and his Ghouls attacked Cochlea I did what I needed to do I betrayed my new family for my old one I opened every cell I could until I found her Hinami.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes happy and joyful that her Brother was back to save her I got her on my back and I made my way up the prison at incredible speed around the first floor though I encountered something that needed my attention. A lone Ayato fighting Arima my first thought was he insane fighting the Death God of the CCG and my second was he was important to Hinami so he was important to me.

I dashed into the fray momentarily stopping the fight I looked Ayato in the eye and told him to get Hinami back to where she belongs :RE and for once he didn't argue. Hinami was however insistent on staying with me afraid that she would lose me again but I was able to quell her fears and let her know that I would never leave her like that again.

Ayato left sprinting up the levels of the prison I turned to face Arima a look of disappointment in his then went to say how I was his best man but now that I remembered everything I would need to die and so it began. The battle surrounded by several others was bloody to say the least neither could the other and I thought that I could wear him down but I was wrong.

Somehow I am still not sure how but he was able to get me from behind I was disabled with my Kakuja cut I thought to myself "Hinami I'm sorry." Then I'm not sure how but someone grabbed me it was another Ghoul that much was certain given their Kakugan it looked like a Rinkaku. This mystery Ghoul lept at unbelievable speed we were out of the prison in no time at all on a distant roof in even less time.

Surprisingly the Ghoul told me to eat a bit of them to regenerate I did so and they were able to regenerate almost immediately I stood to thank them but they said "No need to thank me my dear Kaneki." My eyes sharped with surprise and caution with a stern voice I asked " How do you know my name?" The hooded Ghoul laughed and said "Ha ha ha….. Don't you recognize me after our fun little date?"

I stood with confusion on my face "What are you talking about?" The reached for their hood and what I saw next shocked me to my core a figure I thought I would never see again the Ghoul that started my journey through hell "Rize."

* * *

 **A/U This is my very first story on this sight so I ask that u are little leniant with me I really hope u guys enjoy the story the next chapter will be up by April first if not sooner thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Your heart reaching your mind

Kaneki P.O.V.

She looked at me with an ungodly smirk across her face she had recovered well from her harvesting her body had even improved in the physical area at least. Her legs were slightly thinner her lips were fuller and her breasts at least a size larger than they already were.

"Are you just gonna stand there in ah you can say it I'm beautiful" she said full of confidence knocking me back to reality I regained my composure and looked at her sternly in the eye "Why did you help me?" I asked with not even a hint of Gratitude.

Her smile grew wider as she tried to suppress a laugh almost unsuccessfully "Is it not obvious my dear sweet and delicious Kaneki?" I almost laughed at her right then and then but I held myself back "I see you still want to eat me do you?"

This time she didn't hold back she let out a laugh like a madwoman I gave her a dumbfounded stare soon replaced by one of anger "What could possibly be funny?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I are still so naive even after you finally became a man" she answered me in an almost mocking tone. Losing my patience I manifested by Rinkaku and tried to strike her but she dodged it "Your faster than I remember."

"How would you know how fast I am?" She said in a suggestive tone drawing on the dirty nature of the comment.

Deciding she was not worth It I withdrew my Rinkaku "Thank you for your help just then, have a nice life Rize" I said turning my back expecting her to do the same and we never see each other again… I was wrong.

When I was just about to speed over to :RE to make sure Hinami and Ayato had made it I felt a pair of arms rapped around my waist and a sleek mop of hair on my back I turn my back to find Rize holding on to me.

"Take me with you." She said in an almost desperate tone with a pleading look in her eye's I tore myself out of her grasp turned back around "Why should I do that? You are the reason I lost the life I had the reason I had to live in hell!" I shouted almost attacking her again.

She looked at me with what I thought was joy in her eyes but the tears that soon came after proved me wrong "Because you're all I have and you were willing to help me before. So why not now?"

"I helped you because you were in pain and I am not heartless not because I care about you." She just looked at me her eye's now dry of tears "You may not care about me but I really do care about you."

I looked at her with a little surprise in my eye's "You don't care about anyone but yourself." I said as Cynically as I could still trying to act the angry victim in whatever game she was playing.

"That isn't true anymore and you can keep playing the victim but you can't say I put you through hell." She said defensively before I could respond she spoke in a stern tone "Let me ask do you not have not have a better life thanks to me?"

I stood for a moment thinking back to all that had happened to me from becoming a Ghoul to now. She was not wrong in her question aside from Hide's tragic death and the CCG my life had gotten better from a certain point.

I had people who cared about me now something to fight for and People to protect. "What's your point?" I said acting like it didn't matter when even she knew it did.

She took a step closer to me and I took a slightly sharp breath in "What is happening to me?" I thought to myself "Is this really hate I have in my heart or something else?"

"Kaneki you need to ask yourself do you really hate me." I looked at her deep into her eye's and she did the same almost as if we were reading each other's very Souls. All I could see was someone begging to be forgiven for their sins.

Calming down a little I spoke in a softer voice "No I don't I can forgive what you did Rize but I will never forget that it happened and why" I told her trying to hide my true feeling. "Why am I not killing her?" I told myself "Did she not bring me pain like no one else?"

"I know I hurt you and I'm happy to have your forgiveness but… I want more than just that" I looked at her with what was almost shock in my eyes knowing what she was implying.

Her head leaned forward until it was next to mine "And I know you have wanted me for a long time so stop lying to yourself" she whispered gently in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

But somehow I was able to reign myself in I knew I wanted her but I had to make sure of some things first "Rize listen to me I need to make sure Hinami made it to :RE in one piece if you're serious then meet me at my old apartment in 20th wait for me inside then I will know if you are telling the truth" I told her in as a professional a voice I could.

"I understand and I promise this time will be different no more tricks" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and began to jump from roof to roof at impossible speed in seconds she was gone and I did the same in the direction that was :Re.

I arrived at the front of the shop almost as fast I had left the roof I took a deep breath to ready myself thinking that Ayato had already told Touka through their fighting that I was me again so she would probably have a lot of anger to vent on me.

I opened the door to the cafe and as I thought Touka and Ayato were at each other's throats with Hinami-chan watching until she noticed I had entered the room. In a flash she dashed across the room and caught me in a tight bear hug "I knew you would make it" with tears edging on her eyes. The argueing siblings turned in our direction and to say there was shock on Touka's face would be an understatement.

Hinami had let me go knowing what was coming next and as expected Touka practically ran up to me and left hooked me right in the face but the next part was completely unexpected. She wrapped her arm's around me in a tight hug with her face buried in my chest tears flowing down her face "What took you so long Baka?"

She said it like in an insult but her voice and actions only showed how much she truly missed me and was happy I had returned "Sorry for being so late" I said returning the hug.

After our little heart to heart I asked what out of the infinite list of things they could fight about were they fighting about. "I told him he needs to stop trying to protect me and focus on the person he should be protecting" Touka said to me but aimed at Ayato.

"Who are this person I am meant to protect then dear sister?" Ayato spoke trying to put venom in his voice to little success.

Touka looked at him with a dumbfounded then knocked him upside the head with her fist "How stupid can you be Isn't it obvious?" She yelled getting her point across in her own way. I smiled at the memories of when she did it to me.

I stepped in before it could erupt into an actual fight between them and knowing them they tear the building apart and then some "I think your sister is trying to say that you should pay attention to your actions and you will have your answer." Ayato looked as though he were in deep thought and looked like he finally came to the same conclusion we did.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked with doubt in his voice. "Who is the person you have risked your life" "And that of others" Touka added cutting me off "Ignore her a minute but she's right.. Walked through a place of hell like fury and went one-on-one with an Investigator they call the White Reaper so that's how we're so sure." I told him with a smile on my face trying to bring down some of the tension.

At this point Hinami tired of being left out of the conversation asked rather authoritatively "Someone want to tell me who this oh so mysterious person of Ayato's is?" Ayato walked up to her placed his mouth next to her ear "It's you Hinami it's should have been you since the day we met" he whispered gently before backing away from a Hinami with the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face and also a slight blush to go along with it and small tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

Almost instantly she wrapped her arms around Ayato and buried her head in his chest "I want to watch over you to" this I imagine made Ayato's year if not his life "I can't leave Aogiri not yet at least but I promise my time with them will be over soon" Ayato looked towards his sister "By the way damn-Touka when I'm done I am gonna need a new place to call home you would mind me leaning on you a little bit would you?"

Touka looked at him with a bright smile "I have always wanted you back damn-Ayato" I could see she was holding back tears "Still acting tough after all this time I see" I said as a joke.

Touka looked at me like she was ready to launch me through the window "Easy now it was just a joke although I'm happy for you three have a goodnight" I turned to leave but someone grabbed my shoulder I turned to see a worried Touka.

"You're coming back this time right?" She asked with genuine concern in her eye's with her voice on the verge of cracking I turned back around and put my hands on her shoulders "Touka I never had anyone besides Hide for a long time then when I was at my lowest you found me and brought me to Anteiku you and every else made me feel like we were family then being the idiot I am I turned my back on you guy's thinking I was helping and it cost my best friend his life but now I know who I want to protect and how to do it the right way I promise to never leave again."

Touka looked at me with a combination of both sadness and joy like I had never seen before she hugged me tight but when she pulled away all I could see was the smile on her face "You better not or I swear I'll kill you myself baka" she told trying to sound her usual hard self but I knew she meant it in a caring way.

I said my goodbyes to Ayato and Hinami "But before I leave don't go too far in her room Ayato your sister is next door" I ran out of :RE chased by an incredibly mad Ayato but I could still make out an extremely embarrassed beat red Hinami and Touka who looked like she was ready to bust a gut from laughter.

After I was sure I lost Ayato my joy nearly crashed as I remembered what awaited for me in my old apartment if she was not their then she was just lying through her teeth if she is then their may be hope for us yet.

I nearly began to sprint from roof to roof but not wanting to attract any attention I simply opted to take a cab the ride was mostly peaceful it was the first time in a long time it was just me and my thoughts "I need to know what this feeling inside me is" still pondering as to whether embrace Rize or kill her.

Once I arrived at my old complex I paid the fare and began to ascend to upper levels to find my answer. When I arrived at my door it was still locked that doesn't tell me anything good.

Thankfully I still had the keys so getting in was not an issue when I entered the smell of coffee immediately entered "She can't really have come… could she?" I walked slowly over to my kitchen and what I saw next shocked me to my core.

Rize pouring a cup of coffee on my counter but what more so distracted me was her dress. Not that it was as revealing as it normally was with as it did reveal some of her cleavage but given how they were larger than I remember so not as much was hidden.

The area from her dress upper arm was a dark shade of black across her torso to the other arm and the rest white it left me mesmerized. "Are you going to talk or are you going to stand their and gock I'm ok with either" shocking me upon realization she knew I had arrived "I made you a cup to should you want it" she turned to me with a smile on her face and then something in my mind snapped.

I held it back for a while grabbed my coffee and told Rize that we need to talk on the coach it was weathered and dusty after my extended absence once we were both settled I looked Rize in the eye and asked "Why did you save me from Arima what am I to you?" I tried to sound more threatening than I did curious.

She placed her cup on the table and looked me dead in the eye "I did what I did for a lot of reasons Kaneki I feel somewhat responsible for your current situation in life, I couldn't sit back and let the monster slaughter even more Ghouls especially you since I think you're the one who can beat him" she come closer to my ear and whispered "And lastly I think I'm falling in love with you my dear sweet Kaneki-kun."

Rize backed away only to place her lips on mine almost immediately asking for entrance with her tongue I couldn't resist and I let her in my mouth and me in hers. Her mouth tasted so sweet like she had just hunted but before it could go further I backed away she looked at me with confusion in her eye's.

"Why did you stop is their something wrong with me?" I looked down to my feet "Why are you coming to me now with this when you had this opportunity years ago?" I tried to hide the lust and desire in my voice to no avail but thankfully Rize didn't play on this.

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my shoulder "I didn't understand my feelings then when we met I thought you were only appetizing to me but that was just a lie I told myself it took years after being freed from that insane bastard Kanou's lab that I thought back to you and then that's when I realized I didn't want to eat you I wanted to be with you, you stole my heart like no one else ever could and I can only say this but whatever the future has in store for you I want to be part of it" She made my heart race and I couldn't stop it anymore but I knew I needed to wait a bit longer.

I took my hand and lifted her chin to face me "Rize you made my life a hell you took away my reality I had to put myself through unspeakable things" She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But you also gave me an entirely new life I have a real family thanks to you I may have lost Hide but I still have the ones at :RE and I'm a better person from all this" I inched closer to her ear "And lastly I never really hated you for what you did I just said that so I wouldn't hate myself for letting any of this happen" I whispered gently in her ear.

"My feeling's for you can never compare to those I have for everyone else Rize I have wanted you since the day we met and I'm sorry I have taken so long to say it but… I love you to" When I backed away a tear trickled down her face I wiped it away then a smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you for still loving me Kaneki-kun I promise I will help you and stand by your side in whatever endeavor you decide to chase as your ally, protector, and your lover" She told me in the most caring way I had ever heard her speak.

A mischievous smile broke out on my face "Let me show you how much I love and cherish you" I finally let my passion take control and I nearly crashed my lips onto Rize's she didn't resist and almost immediately we could taste each other's mouth's again.

As it grew more passionate Rize grew more eager I could feel her hand trying to unbutton my shirt but I suppose that she grew too eager or impatient because she ripped it to shreds leaving me shirtless. So I decided to move it along I picked her up bridal style our lips never parting and took her to my old room.

Thankfully I had a queen size and not a single bed so we could do this properly. We parted our lips as I set her on the mattress she quickly got on her knees and locked her lips with mine again after a while I notice her hands going lower trying to get my belt loose but I wasn't going to let her have all the fun I reached a hand behind her and began to lower the zipper on her dress.

Realizing what I was doing Rize decided to work more frantically and got my belt loose and indulging her. I bent down to take my pant's off but when I stood up again my heart almost skipped a beat.

I saw a half naked Rize who had already peeled out of her dress wearing only a lacy black bra and panties leaning on her back and elbows with a smile on her face. I approached her but she backed away I got closer and she did it again realizing she was playing at cat and mouse so I realized she doesn't want gentle as an option.

I grabbed her by the top of her foot and dragged back to me with a smirk on her face she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly. I leaned down on top of her pushing her back up the bed our lips locking passionately I'm not sure how long we were like that without moving or breathing but it felt like eternity.

I grew more frantic in our kiss and Rize did something a little unexpected she flipped us over so she was on top before I could protest she began to straddle me making my manhood harden and begin to stand the smirk on her face showed she did this on purpose "It looks like your little friends is ready to play" she slowly slid down me pulling down the last garment of clothing separating her from me.

As she looked at my manhood standing in her presence she grasped it in her hand I breathed in sharply "Don't toy with me" she only looked up from where she was before letting go sitting back up she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra throwing to the floor. Her breasts finally unveiled to me her DD cup sized mounds with not a hint of sag perfectly rounded and her rosy and hardened nipple's only increased my desire to grab her and bury my face in them

She then leaned back down and rested her breasts on my erection smooshing it in-between them making me groan as she began to lick the tip that was sticking out "You seem to be enjoying me Kaneki-kun do you like me breasts that much?" She said with what sounded like pride in her voice.

I only smirked back at her when I looked down and that seemed enough for her she continued to work with her breasts on my manhood burying it deep into her mouth almost reaching to the back of throat her full large breast massaging me I could feel the rising heat in my shaft I tried to push her back not wanting to finish so soon.

But she only persisted in her ministrations going so far as to push her tongue into the hole at the top of my shaft. Seeing that I was trying to do she released me from the heavenly cavern that was her mouth but still keeping me trapped between her heavenly breasts"Don't worry Kaneki-kun we aren't going to stop for a while so let me have my reward for doing such a good job." I only gave her a nod unable to speak and taking it as a good sign she took me back in her mouth.

It was not long after that did I feel myself approaching the end I took both my hands to the back of Rize's head and pushed her further down she must have liked it given she gave no resistance and then moments later I could feel myself shoot into Rize's mouth. It felt as though massive amount were shooting into her but when I looked down I could see her still clamped to my jerking erection swallowing my load until my orgasm subsided she then let me go sitting back on her knees she opened her mouth to show the remainder of my white substance on her tongue.

She closed her mouth and all that could be heard was a hard swallowing sound she then leaned down until our faces were only inches away from each other "You're even more delicious than I remember Kaneki-kun" the lust in her voice and eye's told me she was ready to play again. Feeling as though I was being unfair to my lover I flipped us over again so I was back on top "My turn to make you feel good my beautiful Queen." I started to suck on her neck working my way down until I reached her goddess like breast and caught one of her erect nipple's between my teethe and devoured it like a child eager for its Mother's milk while my hand groped and squeezed the other breast in a fluid motion hearing Rize's moaning only encouraged me to go faster.

I would switch in-between the two erect peaks giving equal attention to both Rize's ragged breathing showed that she was on the verge so I stopped she looked at me with a disappointed look in her eye "Don't tease me Kaneki-kun." I didn't respond but once again began to work my way down kissing her abdomen passing her bellybutton before finally reaching her soaked black lacy panties "You seem as eager as I am my sweet" before she could respond I reached my hand into the front of her and buried my fingers into her sleek velvet. Rize did not try to hide the pleasure she was feeling her screams and moans could be heard perhaps from the other apartment but that didn't matter to me the entire city could hear us for all I care my focus was on the purpled haired goddess I was happily fingering. Seeking to increase her pleasure I reached my other hand back up to her breast I squeezed a little harder than before and began to thrust my fingers in and out of her at an increasing pace until both my hands were in sync with each other it was not long after that did Rize's ragged breathing indicate she was close to her peak. "HARDER! DO IT HARDER KANEKI!" She shouted almost as though her life depended on it obeying I doubled the speed and strength but right before she would finish I had another thing in mind I stopped and before she could even blink I tore off her panities with my teeth and looked up at her "Time for me to return the favor" I said with a grin on my face and then buried myself in her eating away at the sweetest part of my beloved. Finally after what was a short time but felt like eternity Rize reached her pleasure pulling on my hair with both her hands and screaming my name my mouth was filled with what felt like gallons of her pleasure juice "I didn't think she was a squirter" I thought to myself. After her orgasm finally subsided my face was practically covered in her love juice she smirked at me "Let me help you clean up" she came up to my face and started to lick it clean tasting her own juices in the process I grew hard again immediately.

After she was done cleaning me she grabbed my erection with some rough force "I want you inside me Kaneki-kun take me rough and hard make me your's forever" I buried my head where her neck met her should "I love you Rize-chan." I lined myself up with her entrance and plunged myself into her without waiting I began to thrust in and out of her listening to her screams of pleasure only drove my to go faster "My turn" Rize spoke in-between moans and instantly we were flipped again. But didn't complain because now I had a full body view of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen she rode me back in forth our hips swaying in sync with each other only increased the pleasure as our rutting grew more frantic I leaned back to suck on her heavenly nipple while my hand pinched and twisted the other making her groan louder.

"Rize get off and get on all fours" I spoke in a raspy tone of voice she stopped her bouncing on my crotch and we were separated she put her hand on my face and whispered in my ear "Don't be gentle" she licked the lobe of my ear after she said it. She crawled to the other end of the bed her head facing the mirror of my drawer I lined myself behind and rammed into her immediately her slick velvet made it easy to slide in and out of her at a rapid pace. My hands shifted up her body until they reached her beloved mound I leaned my chest on her back and was able to get the lobe of her ear between my teeth she screamed in pleasure "Kaneki bite me" I looked at her in shock she turned back at me and the lust in her eye's was all I needed. I sucked where her shoulder met her neck and bit deep into her taking a chunk of her and swallowing she quickly regenerated where I bit her the clasping of my erection by her inside's showed she had cum again.

I lifted her by her shoulder so her back touched my chest and we looked at ourselves in the mirror I could see her eye's had shifted to the red and black of her Kakugan my left eye to match "I think your eye's your real one's make you look even more beautiful than you already are" her only response were her moans of pleasure which was enough for me. I turned us over so we were back in our original position I could feel my end coming soon and Rize may not be far behind "Shoot inside me Kaneki-kun" she whispered in my ear before licking the lobe "I want to be as close to you as I can" she said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard "Anything for you Rize-chan." I picked up my pace thrusting in and out of her like their were no tomorrow she moved her hips in sync with my thrust after a few moments like this her inside sucked my erection like a vacuum forcing me to slow down as she had her third orgasm. Not long after her's started I was soon to follow in a flash I saw stars and I shot my seed into her while still thrusting the pleasure of cuming at the same time was indescribable.

After finally coming down from our orgasmic bliss I plopped myself next my lover our chests rising and falling with heavy breath's I wrapped us in the black covers of the bed Rize snuggled her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm over her. I looked down at her and all I saw was the intense love in her eye's 'I didn't think you were a virgin" being the first to speak she let out a small laugh and then smiled tenderly at me "I want my first to be the man I truly loved and cared for" her saying that made my heart flutter I kissed the top of her head lovingly "This was the most wonderful night of my existence."

Although Rize's slowed breathing and shut eye's indicated she had fallen into a sound sleep I smiled and kissed the top of her head again "I love you and Goodnight Rize-chan" That night I had the best sleep of my life.

3rd person P.O.V:

Unknown to Kaneki Rize had not truly fallen asleep yet and heard him "I love you too Kaneki-kun and sweet dreams" she said with a smile on her face as she truly fell into a deep slumber her head rested in the chest of the man loved.

* * *

 **A/U: As promised chapter delivered before April 1st hope you guy's enjoy please leave a comment, like, and follow me on this site hope to see you again for Chapter 3 April 14th Skyassassin72 out. :) :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My mind is made up

Kaneki POV

Dream Sequence

I awoke to the sun shining warmly on my face as I rolled in bed the memories of last night came flooding back to my mind I felt around for Rize but she was gone. My heart nearly skipped a beat at this realization "Did she leave me? Was it all just a game?" My mind thought until I realized that the bed I was in was not my own it looked and felt as though it were made for a King twice as big as the one in my apartment with black Satin sheets.

To add on to this mystery from the open door I could hear the cries of a Baby down the hall as I left the room I noticed I really was lost this looked nothing like my apartment in 20th it looked as though it were a penthouse. The walls were all painted a Snow white, expensive looking painting hung on the walls, the kitchen was the biggest I had ever seen in a house filled with appliances I could not even recognize, and the living room looked as though it cost a fortune, but the strange part of it was the children's toys on the floor. "What is going on here?" I began to follow the cries coming from the closed door when I reached it the cries died down and the voice of a women could be heard "shhh, shhh, shhh, It's ok Yui-chan mommy is here" the scary part about this was the women sounded a lot like Rize.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this I entered the room and what I saw next is something I thought I would never see Rize do she sat in a rocking chair with one of her breasts exposed but the nipple was enveloped by a small little bundle. Hearing the door open Rize looked up from the infant when she saw it was me a smile grew on her face "Good Morning Kaneki-kun, Yui-chan didn't wake you up did she?" "Rize what is going on here?" "Don't you remember after our fun little night together you opted to do what you thought you should have done, raise an army of Ghouls and bring down the CCG." This has to be a dream I can't have possibly done that in such a short time "What happened during all that?" She explained everything that "happened" with the CCG how I recruited Ghouls from all over Japan and assaulted the 1st Ward and exposed the CCG and the mysteries ghoul organization V. After that peace was finally established between Humans and Ghouls she said that during that time we got Married and not long after we had a Baby girl Yui I knelt down and looked at the little bundle and what I saw brought me every kind of emotion joy, happiness, and pride.

I saw what looked like someone had blended mine and Rize's features into a perfect little creature she had her mother's purple eye's, my dark hair, and her little face was so adorable I just wanted to snatch her from Rize's grasp. The next thing I knew the baby looked directly in my eye as if she were going to speak she then outstretched her arms and made cooing noises "I think she wants her daddy to hold her" I stood up and Rize reached out to hand the bundle to me.

Once she was secure and comfortable in my arms I smile appeared on her face it took moments for me to realize that she was copying me I felt my lips curved upward into a wide grin I had not shown in years. "We really are lucky to have made it this far" Rize said as she rested a hand on my shoulder and the other on Yui's head placing a kiss on my cheek "Yeah we are this is what I really want" she rested her head on my shoulder and Yui's slow breathing indicated she had fallen asleep and then the world faded to black.

End of Dream sequence

I awoke this time for real "It was only a dream" I thought disappointed when I sat up I could feel Rize really was gone this time until I heard sound coming from my kitchen. I Put on shorts to cover my naked self and made my way to the source of the noise and to my pleasure I found Rize making coffee wearing only my shirt. I made my way behind her and then wrapped my arms around her waist and place my chin in the crook of her neck "Good Morning beautiful" I then started to plant small kisses around her neck and shoulder "Someone is eager today" She said in a playful yet somehow sensual tone. Through the shirt I could feel she had put on panties again but not her bra this only worked to turn me on but only slightly but there were things to do and I knew if something started between us now we would be in the apartment all day.

After the coffee was done we relaxed on the couch for a bit with Rize lying down resting her head on my bare chest "Where do we go from here Kaneki-kun?" The lovely goddess in his arms asked he contemplated for a minutes before deciding to tell Rize about the dream I had "Rize let me ask you how do you feel about children?" "I think that their adorable little versions of their parents aside from the annoyance time and time again with them they are the best thing in the world. Why do you ask I'm not pregnant am I." She asked in a joking manner knowing it would make me flustered "N..no I only ask because I had a dream last night I was in a strange apartment and then I met you there we were married and we had a baby girl named Yui" as I explained my dream the look on Rize's face grew more and more amused hinting that she liked the reality I was describing. After I was done explaining everything Rize had a smile and blush on her cheek's "Was… was I a good mommy?" She asked nervously I looked at her with a smile on my face and held her close "I think that… yes, what child wouldn't want such a pretty and kind woman for a mother" I told her as reassuringly as I could. "Do you think that maybe someday we could have a real child together" hearing this made my heart flutter a little "You would want to have children with me?" I sounded almost in disbelief "There is no other man in this world whom I would bare children to then you Kaneki-kun."

"But you didn't answer my question, Where do we go from here?" She asked a little more concerned than before. I rested my hand on my chin in deep thought then I realized that I had to do one thing before I could anything else "We fight" Rize looked at me with a confused look "You lost me." As I turned to explain to her I could see the look of concern in her eye's "Rize I am a marked man now that I have defected and they know me the CCG won't ever stop they will tear through Tokyo killing Ghoul and Man alike until I am caught again and if they do get me they'll either kill or make me back into their puppet" that last part almost made Rize tear up right then and there.

"The only thing I can do is what I should have done from the beginning I am going to build an army of Ghouls, I will crush the CCG, I will be the One-Eyed King!" I looked at her in the eye's they reflected not only my determined face but the fear in them was replaced by hope. "I understand if you don't want to be apart of this you can leave if you want I will not stop you I don't want to force you into a fight you don't want a part of" She looked at me with slight shock but that was soon replaced with a small smirk. "I don't want to run Kaneki-kun I will fight with you like I said I will always stand by you." I could not have been happier to hear those words I was made even happier when she stood up only to sit back down on my legs her's being on both sides of me she leaned into my face and our lips tenderly locked I know it was only a moment but for us it was like an eternity. When she pulled back she looked me in the eye and smirked "Besides every King needs a Queen" she said in a loving tone.

I leaned in and brought my mouth to her neck and sucked gently but her moans of pleasure pushed me to go harder. When her hands started to reach lower I could tell what she wanted I stop my loving of her neck and looked her in the eye "Rize wait we need to go to :RE today if I am gonna build an army I will need to start somewhere." She looked at me with looked like disappointment in her eye's but that was soon replaced by a mischievous grin "If we need to leave then let's at least take a bath first Kaneki-kun." Hearing that almost made my heart skip a beat but then I had an even better idea I leaned into her ear and whispered "Or how about I bathe you instead."

The mad blush on her face only served to show that she was not expecting me to even consider that idea before she could respond I stood up and then scooped her into my arms carrying her bridal style to the bathroom. "You undress behind the curtain I will fill the tub" saying it like I practically ordered her to do it giving only a kiss on the cheek and a wink before she went behind the privacy curtain. Being only in my white shorts I didn't have to worry over wetting my cloths I turned the fossetts to release water that was not so hot nor cold I only filled the tub by 3 quarters not wanting to overflow it by that time Rize came out from behind the curtain and seeing her naked self only served to remind me how much I love her… and her breasts.

"My queen your bath is ready" I told her in a bosh accent I'm guessing I picked up from hanging around Tsukiyama too much she only giggled and walked over swaying her hips as she did so making me all the more eager than I was to begin with. Before she entered the tub she leaned in close to my ear "Kaneki-kun promise me you won't be gentle" she licked my earlobe after she said that and this only made my heart accelerate so fast I bet she could hear it. Regaining my composure I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her towards me smashing my lips onto hers in a heated kiss the heat in my chest only rising.

After I pulled back I looked at her in the eye "I will fuck you into the earth if you want me too" I told her in a raspy voice.

She only blushed and smirked at this declaration and that was all the confirmation I needed to continue I picked her up and gently placed her in the tub she leaned back allowing the warm water to release the tension in her body. Releasing a relaxed sigh she leaned back her head over the edge of the tub I took her controlled breathing as a sign to begin I got behind her and began by massaging her shoulders before reaching for the bathing sponge. Lathering it in soap I began to wash her body beginning with her neck and slowly made my way down her rosy nipples hardening as I gently passed them up and down several times making her crock her neck back and moan delightfully as though she were being driven mad.

Seizing the opportunity I locked my lips onto her exposed neck and began to such her moining intensifiying when I pulled back I could see the beginning of a hickey on her neck.

I began to work even lower past Rize's breast reaching as far down as her stomach her hitched breaths told me what she wanted but I decided against it "Raise your feet" I told her in a demanding tone. Not questioning my intention she did as I said I walked over to the other end sponge in hand and slowly began to wash her feet down to her legs only now figuring out my intentions. I dropped the sponge in the water and began to wash away the soap on her legs picking up water from the tub and running my hands down until I reached her thigh.

She gasped slightly as I made my way under the water reaching closer and closer to my goal she looked at me with eager eyes "Keep your promise Kaneki-kun" she told me as though she were running out of breath.

A smirked formed on my face "As you wish" the moment after I said that I slammed my hand into the Goddess who lay in the tub she screamed cries of pleasure as I thrusted in and out of her like my hand were made of stone. She grabbed the sides of the tub and after a few moments I could see the marble cracking this only filled me with pride that I was able to give her this pleasure.

She began to thrust her hips upward combined with my thrusting caused the water to begin to churn some spilling over the tub "AHHHH! HARDER KANEKI HARDER!" obeying her I thrust my arm forward and back as though it were a jack hammer. Rize released a loud satisfied sigh as she finally reached her end my hand still buried within her I could feel wave after wave of her orgasmic bliss release onto my hand.

When her climax had finally subsided I raised my hand out of the water she looked at me with a satisfied grin "Kaneki-kun come in already I don't want to leave your little friend out of this" she crawled to the end of the tub where her feet were and grabbed my crotch "And besides I think he want's to meet my little hole."

Hearing that made me want to grab her and take her on the tile floor of the bathroom but I knew she wouldn't enjoy that anymore then I would. I removed my short and entered the tub alongside her it felt incredibly good for some reason the water was not even that good but I felt as though years of tension and heartache had just faded away. I was brought out of my Nirvana by the feeling of legs wrapping around my waist "Kaneki-kun are you ready" I heard the love of my beloved I could feel her hand line me up with herself "Do you really need to ask."

In response she slammed herself onto bringing immediate pleasure to both of us I could feel as though my manhood was be squeezed by her insides "Did she get tighter since lance night?" I asked in my head not dwelling on it I simple let her ride me.

Bouncing up and down on my lap making the water chirn once again while I played with her hard nipples and enormous breasts twisting them between my teeth and pinching the other only causing Rize to practically scream in pleasure. After a while I had an interesting idea "Rize get off and lay back" She looked at me with disappointment in her eye's "Why Kaneki-kun aren't you enjoying this?" she said as though she were afraid I wasn't happy.

She looked into my eye's and I guess that was enough to convince her she sighed as I was released from her she then did as I said and leaned back. I then leaned forward coming on top of when our faces met I leaned in and whispered "I said I would do you into the earth didn't I?" After I said this the lust in her eye's had reignited and a seductive smirk had appeared on her face "Do I have your permission my Queen" I asked as though I needed it "You most certainly do my King" she told me in a playful manner.

After making sure we were lined I thrusted into her harder then I had then with my hand her screams making me only harder than I already was if that were humanly possible but then again I'm not fully human.

Rize grabbed onto my shoulder blades and her nails dug in deep almost as though she were trying to make me bleed she then did something unexpected she bit into my neck I looked into her eye's when she pulled back. "Why did you do that not that I'm complaining" true her action had made me all the more frantic in my thrusting "Because I want the world to see that you are mine" She said in a loving tone giving me the biggest smile I had in a long time.

After a while I could feel my end approaching and the look on Rize's face along with her rapid breathing said the same about her. "Finish in me Kaneki-kun I want the future you dreamed of" I looked at her with slight shock but not argueing I increased my thrusting speed slamming down on her like their was no tomorrow.

When we finally reached our end I never felt so pleased in my life the pleasure somehow exceeding that of last night's and then something unexpected happened the tub cracked in half and dirtying the floor with the content of the tub not just the water I imagine I fall next to Rize our chest rising and falling trying to catch our breath.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and leaned into the crook of my neck with a smile on her face "Now didn't you say you have an army to build" She reminded me of my original intention "No… I have a Kingdom to build too." We stood and returned to my room to dress properly "This is going to be a long war" I said after we were dressed Rize only looked at me with love on her face and leaned into my ear "No your gonna end the war that's already happening I know you can" she kissed me on the cheek and we walked towards the door "Then lets face this world together my Queen" we walked hand in hand her head resting on my shoulder "I would love nothing more my King."

After hearing that I suddenly felt a renewed hope I hadn't felt in a long time the old Ken Kaneki was really gone now. Now I am a new man one not afraid to lose but eager to win.

"I will be the King" I thought "And when this is over I will have the family I have wanted for so long."

This was the true beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know how much you like it next chapter will be on 4/30/16. Please comment, subscribe, and follow me on this site see you later. :):):)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You can bring someone water but can you make them drink?

Kaneki POV

The walk to :RE was rather peaceful compared to the last few years of my life we took back alleys as to avoid catching the attention of the authorities namely the CCG. Rize kept our hands intertwined with each other only ever tightening her grip whenever on the rare occasion came across a female both Human and Ghoul alike "Why do you tighten your grip on me around other woman?" I asked letting my curiosity get the better of me. She looked at me like I should know the answer already "It's simple since I can't mark you permanently I decided to show the world you're mine" She said as though she had actual competition.

Deciding their is only one way to end her worries I pulled her into an alley pinned against a wall crushed my lips onto her's into a passionate kiss. It did not last long but it was enough to transmit my feeling looking her straight in the eye's "Don't you ever worry about anyone else you're the only one in my eye" The look in her eyes turning from passionate to loving. "I will never doubt that" She said in an almost apologetic tone before a sort of cold smile appeared on her face "Beside's you know I would kill you if you ever two-timed."

Any other man would have taken that as a threat but to me this was her way of saying I love you in the most meaningful way possible "I love you too Rize" We pecked each other on the lips one last time before continuing on our way. When we arrived a thought crossed my mind on how Touka and the others might react to Rize's presence let alone the fact that they are going to have to work together if they are push my plan.

When we got close I turned to Rize "Rize let me go in first and let me explain everything about us before you walk in who knows how they might react to your presence" I told her with legitimate concern in my voice. I expected her to start asking things like If I was ashamed of us, or don't I love her but instead I got an understanding smile "I get what you mean Kaneki-kun I would be on my guard in their shoes too" There was a park nearby like their was at Anteiku she sat on one of the bench I made my inside :RE.

When I opened the door the bell above rang to signal that someone had walked in Touka who was behind the counter turned around and when she saw me a smile grew on her face "I said I would be back" I sounded almost as though I were gloating. She simply walked up to me and caught me in a hug "I'm glad that you are… welcome home" She sounded as though her voice were about to crack. I simply put my hand on the back of her head and this seemed to calm her down "I'm never leaving you guys again" I declared I think more for myself than for them.

After our touchy moment I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs that were soon revealed to be Hinami "Onee-chan who's there?" She asked in a dreary tone she probably had just woken up. When she reached the bottom I finally came into her sight and a wide grin spread on her face "Onii-chan you came back" She spoke with cheer and joy in her voice. Deciding to play with her a little "Morning Hinami I see you decided to go casual today" Taking a moment to process this before she looked down and noticed her state of dress consisted only of a white shirt that reached only half way down her thighs.

Her face turning a shade of red I didn't think possible she quickly made her way back upstairs and practically slammed her door with myself letting out a laugh that frankly felt very good to let out "I guess that's one way to wake her up in the morning" I got through in my laughing. After that Touka informed me that Ayato had left not long after I had to deal with his ties in Aogiri but that he would return tomorrow. "I just hope he makes it out of this ok I've heard stories about that Tatara and how doesn't like deserters" Touka spoke with worry in her voice "Your brother will be fine it's not like Tatara has time to care with the atk on the Island" I told her as reassuringly as I could.

In the middle of our conversation Renji and Nishiki walked through the front door when they laid eye's on me shock couldn't describe the expression on their faces they looked as though they just had strokes or seen a ghost… I guess in my case they really had. They both looked at me with what was either scorn or relief in their eyes the smile that grew on their faces answered this I stood and walked over to them we shook hands and they welcomed me back to their world "Good to be back." After that Hinami finally came back down dressed in a pair of jeans and a white blouse "Does this mean you're staying Onii-chan?" She asked me with concern in her voice I looked at her with a loving smile "I promise you all I am never leaving again this is my home and this is our world and I'm going to make sure that it stays that way."

Thinking this was the best time to break the news to them about Rize "Also I brought along a guest with me she is outside I'll call her in" They all looked at me with curious looks in their eye's "Who is this person Kaneki? Do we know them?" Yomo spoke in his regularly calm manner. "I would think you would Yomo I just ask that none of you overreact to who it is."

Just when I said that the front door bell rang indicating someone had walked in they looked in the direction of the door and when they laid eye's on who it was the atmosphere of the room went from calm to homicidal in an instant. "Hello everyone how are you today" Rize spoke in a greeting tone and she was answered with a flurry of crystals launched at her from Touka's Ukaku which she was easily able to deflect with a single tail of her Rinkaku. Seeing it again I was a little surprised to see it changed to a shade of snow white from the crimson red it use to be.

The flying of Crystals continue for a full minute before I stepped in to stop her I grabbed Touka by the wrist she looked at me with such anger in her eye's like I had never seen before but this was countered by the seriousness in mine "Cut it Touka" I told her in a calm tone. This only served to make her angrier "WHY IS SHE HER? WHY ARE YOU WITH HER? WE SHOULD KILL THIS BITCH!" Touka yelled out with every kind of hateful emotion she could muster the venom in her voice being thicker than a blade.

"We shouldn't do that because she is on our side."

This was enough to bring Touka to pause and for a moment the room was filled with silence. Breaking it I explained the circumstance of Rize and mine's situation. About how she came to me the night I saved Hinami and how she only seeks forgiveness for her actions skipping over the graphic details of last night. When I mentioned how we met last night in my apartment this only made Rize chuckle lightly when I said it was a "Beneficial" meeting "Oh it was beneficial alright I got plenty out of it" She said knowing this would only cause me to blush and reveal the true nature of it.

Nishiki was the first to catch on and started to laugh the others figuring it out soon after Yomo and Touka just looked a little surprised and Hinami looked as though she had a fever with the sweat and redness of her face from the embarrassment of hearing that.

After that little mortifying fit Touka stood up and stomped over to Rize with anger in her eyes and gritted teeth "If I think even for a minute that what you say is a lie or that you would hurt one of us in any way you won't be alive long enough to regret." She spoke to her like Rize had killed a dear friend and then Touka hugged her uncaringly and obviously not to her great pleasure "Welcome to the family" She spoke slowly and reluctantly in a whisper almost no one could hear.

When Touka let go Rize simply smiled and looked to every else "You may all not trust me or believe me I can understand that I mean why would you trust someone like me? But I want you all to know I love Kaneki-kun and anyone he cares about I do too and I hope to earn your trust someday." She spoke in a voice only I knew as sincere and honest she could be.

Nishiki look at her from his chair "Well you never really gave me a reason to not trust you only that you took my hunting spot from me so if Kaneki vouches for you I'll take his word for it" He said in his regularly calm demeanor with a hint of laziness in his eye's.

Hinami was next to speak "You hurt a lot of people Miss Rize including Onii-chan… But if he trusts you so do just don't do anything stupid and I won't have to be rash" She spoke in a generic tone

"She has really grown up has she?" I thought to myself noting how much she has grown in my absence. Hinami isn't that helpless little girl anymore she is more than that… better than that.

Yomo gave his signature nod hinting his unspoken response I wondered for so long why he didn't speak much but then I realized the words he didn't speak were louder than the ones anyone else could.

When things started to calm down the front door opened again and in stepped a person I am not sure I was happy to see alive or worried to see the same. Tsukiyama Shuu aka the "Gourmet" wearing his usual classy Euro suit "Bonjour to all of you today" he bowed saying so when he rose back up and set his eye's on me they lit up with a joy as though he had seen God himself. "KANEKI-KUN YOU'VE COME BACK" He practically dove to try and entrap me in a hug but I stepped out of the way and he crashed into several tables much to the irritation of Touka "ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME!" She yelled at the downed Ghoul.

When got back up his eye's narrowed in anger not pointed at me but the person next me "Why is she here?" He spoke with anger and murder in his eye's obviously talking about Rize.

"This is going to be a longer day than I thought" I sighed to myself in my mind as Tsukiyama unleashed his Bow Blade Kagune.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And so it began with a crack of lightning.

Amon POV

As I stood on a distant roof the morning after looking over the prison I once thought was the solution to the Ghoul menace. Now it only looks to me like it should look nothing but a sad and empty hellhole where neither hope or joy can exist.

I once believed that the CCG was the answer humanity needed to combat the Ghouls… But I could not have been more wrong it wasn't a solution it was just a group of people conned into fighting for they thought was the right thing and they weren't fighting they were just leading a slaughter. "I bring justice" that was the convenient lie I told myself thinking that they were a menace and I was protecting people by cutting them down when in truth I was the real monster.

I never questioned my ideology and my conviction never waned until the day I met The Eyepatch… Kaneki Ken the Ghoul who didn't wanna kill "Don't make me a murderer" he spoke that night to me in tears. He let me go and then when we fought for the last time I thought it was my end and I would die without ever understanding him but I didn't die.

I don't know who did it or why by when I awoke I was the same as him a One-eyed Ghoul. When I first realized this I don't know what I thought, if wanted to die or live I think were my most base options. I don't know why but I chose life and went out on my own for years I watched over the world and my view of it changed it was not as black and white as I once thought it to be but at the same time the way we live opened my eyes as to how to properly view it as such.

These being's I once thought of as plague and an unruly species who should be bought to the dirt were in many ways no different than the rest of us. I watched from a distance the many different people of my new world and I honestly forget that these weren't humans I was looking at.

I saw mothers walking with their children in strollers in the parks, I saw a father and son talking and laughing like anyone else would, and I saw lover's arm an arm walking down the ways of this city their very aura radiating joy and happiness.

After seeing this and being able to forget that this was a different world I began regret all those years wasted in anger and hate targeted at ghouls. I had allowed the actions of one Ghoul define my life and dedicate it towards hunting these beings I once thought were monsters but now these feelings of hate have turned into contentment. Because after all this time I think I finally understand Kaneki and why he is the way he is or rather that how he managed to stay how he was even as his world crumbled around him.

I guess now I wonder where to go from here the CCG will keep hunting Aogiri and I can no longer fight on either of these sides. Perhaps their is a third option I can try to hunt down and find Kaneki and finally have that talk with him I think that will clear both our minds a little and give me an Idea of where to go from here but I best find him fast.

Since the raid on Cochlea by what I assume to be a splinter group from the Aogiri Tree the CCG has stepped up their hunt for Ghoul's in all wards with only mild success given that the main force of the organization is still on Rushima Island trying to wipe out any and all Aogiri that inhabit the Island.

I turn on my heels preparing to get away from this nightmare I called solution "I will find you Kaneki-san and you will help me find my place in this new world of mine."

Kaneki POV

Tsukiyama lunged at Rize, Kagune first but she was quick to bring out her own and the two began to clash Tsukiyama shouting profanity at her the entire time, Die bitch this and burn in hell you little whore that. Having seen enough and knowing Touka would rip them both a new hole if they didn't stop wrecking her Cafe.

I drew out my own Kagune and from it into a black skeletal hand and grabbed Tsukiyama in his entirety.

This caught the upper class Ghoul by surprise with a shocked look on his face "Why are you helping her Kaneki-kun!" He spoke as if though I had stabbed him in the back by stopping him.

I brought him closer to me up to my face and I looked directly into his eye's "Because she is on our side" I spoke in a semi-threatening tone. Hearing this caused a shocked look on his face but he seemed to have calmed down so I let him out of my Kagune he took a deep breath to collect himself then looked towards the rest of :RE "Do you all trust her too?" They either nodded and hummed in agreement.

He turned back to me "Why do you trust her Kaneki-kun?" Had Tsukiyama asked this question years earlier it would have hit me a like a ton of brick and I would begin to ask myself why do I trust her so much after all that has happened. But now when I look at her and she looks back at me I would have my answer in her eye's.

I did not see the psychotic hunger filled eye's I did that fateful night but I saw the intense love, devotion, lust and longing one would only ever see in the eye's of those who we know are meant to be with us.

"Onii-chan are you there?" I heard Hinami ask as she snapped me back to reality. I turned back to look at Tsukiyama "Because I love her that is why I trust her Tsukiyama and never question my decisions again or I will do worse than just grab you." I spoke in a threatening tone getting my point across to him to this he only smiled and classically bowed his head down and right arm up.

After that little fiasco I figured I could finally get down to business at hand concerning my plans "Listen everyone their is something I need to talk about" with a look of confusion and a hint of worry in a few of their eye's that sat down and gave their full attention. I almost felt wrong in doing this to them but then I remembered this was to keep everyone safe. "I came today with a lot of purpose the main one was to see you all again but another was to begin something I think we all need to do" Worried looks from before only became more apparent as I continued.

"What are you getting at Kaneki?" Yomo spoke for the first time since my arrival with curiosity evident in his voice.

"What I'm saying is that I can't run anymore not from my past, not from my demons, and certainly not from the CCG and so now I clearly have only two options left." When I said that the tension in the room suddenly jolted and Touka got a concerned look in her eye "What do you mean when you say that Kaneki?" She voice a little shaky.

"I can either wait around for them to find me and that would just end in my death again" Touka looked as though she were on the verge of tears most likely from the fear that the same thing that happened during the Anteiku were to happen again. "OR I can do what I should have done from the very the beginning and fight these bastards head with an army at my back" The fear that was in Touka and the worry in everyone else quickly vanished and was replaced by shock curiosity.

"The Aogiri tree is failing their actions and work have been undone and soon their will be no hope for Ghouls in Tokyo they will hunt us to the last man, woman, and child. This has gone on for long enough The one eyed king is an absent leader that will not work anymore our world needs real leaders ones who will be there. That is what I am here for today I ask all of you follow me help me give Ghoul's across the globe the chance to live the lives they have only dreamed of so we don't have to worry about a blade finding our necks while we sleep. So will you follow me into the unknown will you help me stop the white devil Arima?" After my long winded speech they looked at me as though I were insane this cause a great shift of worry to stir in my heart.

These looks were quickly replaced with faces now reflecting relief, joy, and a little hope I was as shock as I was relieved "So what are your answers?" I spoke my voice a little shakier than before. Hinami looked at me with a smile on her face "I didn't like it when I wasn't able to help you before Onii-chan so I will follow and fight with you to the end this time" she spoke with determination in her this brought a smile to my face.

"I have nothing better to do so I might as well right" Nishiki spoke in a joking manner and a smile on his but I knew behind that voice he was sincere "But just make sure I don't die Kimi would never speak to me again" That was a little less funny. "I will never let any of you die I promise you." His face went to a more serious stance but he still retained his smile.

I was a little more worried about this one as Touka was the next to speak she turned her head to look at Rize who had since sat down at nearby table away from everyone else her face buried in a book unsurprisingly. Touka looked at her with scorn and sighed looking back to me "If that binge eating monster sides with you than what kind would I be if I didn't so I've got your back just don't make me regret it or I will beat you into the ground" she spoke that last part as a joke but we would need to talk later about her relationship with Rize.

The next one was rather obvious the moment Tsukiyama began to speak he immediately bowed his head down declaring he would be my sword as he did once before "Alright Shuu I accept your offer" I spoke before he could go further with his declaration he rose from his bow with a smile on his face.

Yomo looked conflicted in his decision but something in him turned to make him agree "Under the condition that this will not expose any of us remember nothing in this life is guaranteed and if your plan fails we will die" He said this with as much worry as he did caution.

"So your all in agreement than? Perfect than from this day forth we in this room are the beginning of the end when this year is out we will be able to live as we see fit, I swear this to all of you not just as my friends but the family you have all been to me and I couldn't have happier to have met you all" This had to be the most honest thing I had ever said ever since my journey began. As the saying goes every journey begins with a step and this was ours.

With a smile on my face I declared "From this onward our organization will be known as Utopia for the world we will build" No words needed to be spoken the renewed will to fight was flaming in their eyes. Just outside I could see the rain began to fall and thunder came with it and I knew then this was the only the start.

Eto POV

"Well, well, well he has finally done it I applaud you Kaneki-kun their you are changing the world while here I am in a cell well let's change that shall we." I morphed into my Kakuja and destroyed my cell killing all those worthless insects that dare stood in my way as I raced my way up the prison to freedom.

Just when I reached the top I could make out The White Reaper at a distance recalling my last experience with him I opted to flee instead of trying to win a fight I couldn't. "Next time Death god but I will not fight you but he will and that will be your end" She thought to herself as she reached the outside world once more.

"I'm done yet I'm coming to you my sweet little twisted Kaneki-kun" I spoke with a sweet tone in her voice as I fled away from the place that was my confinement for months. Racing from rooftop to rooftop at incredible speed until I finally reached the shoreline on the city pier I dissolved my armor and let my naked self out only for a white robe to cover me I turned to see my ever faithful Tatara. "They took the bait, the idiot's" I spoke with a crazed joy as Tatara simply nodded in agreement I smiled to myself "It's all coming together now all we need to do is wait to join the fight again" He spoke in his normally calm voice and uninterested demeanor.

"How long before you think those idiot's realize our intentions?" Tatara asked me like we were having small talk. I thought about for a minute before answering "It doesn't matter they can't stop what is coming now" We left it at that.

"Then come let's get out of this storm" He turned around to walk away I followed soon after humming a tune with only one thing on my mind "Don't worry Kaneki-kun we'll get to play together again very soon."

A/U: I'm sorry I have been dark for so long but in honesty I am losing motivation to write here only one of you guys leaves a comment per chapter and that is usually just one sentence long so please leave a comment when you finish the chapter that is all I ask.

Also yes I brought our dear Amon back into the story, He has made one appearance in so long that I feel this is owed to him.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and for those who care I MAY add a hot scene next chapter you can guess between who but I do need you vote on something should I make this story a harem I'm conflicted I really don't want to but give me some feedback back on that and give me something to think about.

Thanks for reading hope you liked the chapter see you guys next time Skyassassin out :) :) :) :).


End file.
